


382: Worth the Wait

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Squint for light angst, the selcas that shook the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Junhui thinks he only has two good ones to add to his secret collection, until Wonwoo decides to bring out his trump card.Written forSnapshotsChallenge 4: Non-AU.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	382: Worth the Wait

The staff claps the slate one last time, signalling the end of filming. Wonwoo stands to stretch his legs, gaze lazily sweeping across the room to see many of the others doing the same. He looks back to his seatmate, still sitting on the tiny couch that barely fit both of them. Junhui was looking around with his phone clutched by his chest, undoubtedly trying to figure out who he can take some photos with.

"Want to take some selcas with me?" Wonwoo asks as he plops back down. He snickers when Junhui fumbles, phone nearly slipping from his grasp, as the question sinks in.

"You don't take pictures with me," Junhui says, voice tinged with awe.

"Of course, I do," Wonwoo argues.

"Not for 382 days, you haven't."

Wonwoo balks at that fact, prompting Junhui to say he saw a counter from a fan as his defense. He can't help but feel bad seeing and hearing Junhui rattle off the number and pretend it didn't bother him. Wonwoo was just never really fond of taking pictures — an irony, all things considered.

"Let's change that. Let's take several if you like."

Junhui looks at him with slight curiosity before shrugging his shoulders and launching his camera app. "I'll do it quickly so you don't have to suffer for long."

Wonwoo wants to kick himself at how sad that sounded coming from him, but quickly schools his expression when Junhui raises his phone to start taking pictures.

Wonwoo leans in, making sure to change his poses to at least get a few good shots in, but it was over all too quickly — just like Junhui promised.

"Give me your phone," Wonwoo says, holding his palm up for the device.

"Why?"

"I want a copy," Wonwoo simply states, snatching the phone from Junhui's hand when he made no move to hand it over. He makes fast work of the file transfer, and with a few extra swipes, deletes one photo unbeknownst to Junhui. "There you go."

Junhui opens his mouth as if to say something, but no words come out. Wonwoo coaxes it out of him after a few nudges. “Can I post these online?,” he asks. “Two of them, anyway. The others came out blurry.”

“Go ahead,” Wonwoo replies. “It’s good for promo anyway,” he continues, referring to the album Junhui held up in the shots.

“Promo,” Junhui mumbles. “Right.”

Wonwoo presses his lips together firmly, fighting the urge to take the words back and giving the other something better to hold onto.

Wonwoo’s not really sure why he didn’t just lay it all out. Instead, he stays silent as Junhui walks away, shoulders hunched, dejected.

* * *

Wonwoo scrolls through the timeline, chuckling to himself as he sees trending topics. He realizes that, yes, a picture really can be worth a thousand words. And for some people, they meant even more.

Chan’s been asking him for the past half hour if something had happened with Junhui, who’s apparently moping in his room and refuses to talk to anyone.

_You’re the last person I saw talking to him, and he’s been like that ever since we got in the car._

Wonwoo sends a quick reply, telling Chan that he’ll handle it. The youngest one’s only response is a thumbs up. Wonwoo wants to believe that it’s because Chan trusts him that much, but he’s sure the other boy still suspects him of doing something wrong.

Wonwoo goes back to checking comments and replies until he catches sight of the number 382. “Huh,” he mumbles to himself. “It really has been that long.”

Wonwoo knows that it’s more than just a picture. Junhui likes taking photos, but rarely are they ever just for the sake of his vanity.

Wonwoo knows that Junhui keeps encrypted folders on his phone and laptop of the pictures he cherishes the most. He knows that Junhui spent a long time looking up various websites and products so he can find the perfect printer. He knows it took Junhui a couple of tries before actually buying one that’s compatible with his phone. Wonwoo knows that he’s already spent a good amount of specialty paper just to have physical copies of his favorite shots. And he knows that Junhui keeps them all in a box filled with memories and mementos close to his heart.

Wonwoo initially wanted to keep one for himself, to show that he cherishes them just as much. But maybe sharing it will get a better message across.


End file.
